Athena
Athena is a new NPC in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. She used to be a Lance Assassin, even claiming to be the "top operative" of the Crimson Lance and a leader of an Omega Squad, but has since defected. Involvement Athena realises the goals of the Vault hunters are aligned with her own and contacts them when they first enter T-Bone Junction, to propose an alliance. Her identity is initially masked, with her being referred to as an "Atlas informant" at this time. Her first errand sends the adventurers to see Scooter for further instructions. Scooter reveals that Athena is hiding in Moxxi's Red Light, but upon arriving there players learn that Athena had been kidnapped by Mr. Shank, who plans to turn her over to the Crimson Lance for the bounty on her head. Quotes Story Quotes: *"You're late. We must speak immediately but I'm afraid for my own security and therefore you must jump through a hoop or two. Talk to the mechanic, he knows where to find me. And a word of caution, don't touch him if you ever want to eat with your hands again." - Upon arriving in T-Bone Junction and after seeing Scooter *"An Omega-Senshu order has been issued for you. There will be 5 teams assembled to guarantee the objective is successful. That was the first. The Omegas are relentless and highly trained, the elite's elite. The only advantage you have is that their top operative recently... left their employ. Stay alert. Athena out." - After defeating the Lance Assassins of Vulcana sent to kill you during Boost the Monster. *"Meet me back at Scooter's. Sorry, this thing only has enough juice for one. Athena out." - After you rescue her in Lockdown Palace *"I've managed to use some of Scooter's equipment to mask my signal inside a promotion for a male enhancement product, so it should be safe for us to communicate by ECHO now. Athena out." - After freeing Athena upon entering The Ridgeway, preceded by an ad for Engorge *"Sit rep is go. Atlas has been stockpiling weapons in a base on the far side of the Fathoms, past Moxxi's. This armory is the key to their invasion plan. If we destroy it, the cost to their bottom line could jeopardize their strategy. At the very least it will buy the resistance, that is, me, time to prepare. I'll have more when you arrive. Athena out." - Later on the Ridgeway, precede by an ad for Engorge *"I'm not going to waste any time. There are two objective that must be fulfilled to destroy the armory. Number 1: Construct a detonator that will send a signal to the bombs stored in the Atlas depot activating their detonation sequence. It will require my knowledge of their computer networks to gather the pieces and construct it, so that is my mission. Number 2: The access code to enter the depot was changed after I went AWOL. Acquiring the new code is your mission." - Athena briefing you on her own plans for Atlas for the mission Code Breaker: Analysis *"You should start your investigation at the Lance bunker to the north. If you infiltrate the base, you may be able to locate some record of the access code." - Upon accepting Code Breaker: Analysis *"Progress report: I've acquired the necessary pieces and the mission is on schedule. The detonator should be prepared by the time you have acquired the code. Athena out." - During Code Breaker: Time is Bullets *"My mission is accomplished. When you have the code, rendezvous at our previous location. Athena out." - Upon completing Code Breaker: Time is Bullets *"Good. You're here. This is the detonator. Time to take the fight to Atlas. I'll monitor your progress and provide support from here. Good luck." - After Athena Set Up Us The Bomb and before Bridging the Gap *"Walking in the front door of the depot is not an option. The code you acquired is for the side utility entrance. Be cautious. Athena out." - At the roadblock approaching the Crimson Armory in Road's End Idle Quotes: *"How can I be of service?" *"Is your mission accomplished?" *"I need a briefing." *"There you are. Good." *"We've got work to do." *"What's the sitrep?" *"What's the situation?" *"Dismissed!" *"What are you waiting for? Get going." Missions After being freed from Lockdown Palace, Athena offers several main story missions, and some side missions aimed at hampering the Crimson Lance efforts, as well. Main *Rendezvous *Code Breaker: Analysis *Athena Set Up Us The Bomb *Bridging the Gap *Armory Assault *Loot Larceny Side *This Bitch is Payback *This Bitch is Payback, pt. 2 *Knoxxed Out Notes *After The Secret Armory of General Knoxx is completed, Athena will offer a gun named 'Athena's Wisdom', a repeater with the flavor text 'War is the final option'. *After the cutscene when you first enter T-Bone Junction, Athena says, "I am afraid for my own saftey, therefore before we meet you must jump through a hoop or two, see the mechanic he will know where to meet me. And a word to the wise don't touch him if you ever want to eat with your hands." Trivia *Her motivation for rebelling against the Lance is partially due to the death of her sisters whom she was "duped" into killing. She is a former member of an all female (cloned) assassin force for the clandestine military of the Atlas Corperation.The Secret Armory of General Knoxx playtime (gametrailers.com) *In Greek mythology, Athena was a goddess of strategy, just war, and wisdom. A reference to this is the Athena's Wisdom. ** One of the Lance Assassin leader in Wanted: Dead! is named Minerva. Minerva is the roman name for the Goddess Athena. *She was a Lance Assassin before she went AWOL. She is seen using dual plasma swords and wearing an assassin mask during the intro to the General Knoxx DLC. Also, the fifth and final recording in Knoxxed Out mentions that she assassinated the Dahl undersecretary five or more years before the events of the DLC. *Athena evidently possesses formidable combat skills, as she has killed a very large number of bandits, including numerous Badasses, in cramped close quarters at Moxxi's Red Light prior to ultimately being subdued and captured. Moxxi likewise comments, with regards to Athena, that "the kitty has claws". However we do not directly see her in action aside from the DLC's intro movie. *Entering Athena's former prison cell in the Lockdown Palace still triggers her introductory cut-scene, even long after completing the associated mission. *Shooting Athena will cause her to bleed, although this doesn't affect her in any other way. This differs from most un-harmable NPCs, who show sparks instead of blood when bullets impact upon them. References Category:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Category:NPCs